


Come to Bed

by AlwaysMyChoices



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMyChoices/pseuds/AlwaysMyChoices
Summary: When Liam and Collins can’t sleep after announcing their engagement, they end up at Liam’s door.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Come to Bed

I took a deep breath, eying the ornate doorway to Liam’s bedroom with awkward anxiety. I’d walked the halls for some time now, working up the courage to knock on his door while a full moon illuminated the hallway to remind me of how late my visit was.

After all of the traveling, I thought it would be a welcome relief to go back to my old room in the palace, but after everything Liam and I had been through since the coronation, staying in my room felt wrong. I felt like a new graduate roaming the halls of her alma mater, visiting her old haunts and finding that I’d outgrown them. In a palace full of people, I felt so alone in my room and wanted just one thing…

Well, one king.

Finally, summing up all the midnight courage I had, I rapped my knuckles on the door and waited with baited breath. As soon as I knocked on the door, I could feel the panic settle in. What if he’d retired early for a morning meeting just for me to force him awake in the middle of the night? What if he was serious when he said we needed to maintain propriety during our engagement? What if I should have just stayed in bed?

Before I could mull over all of the other unsavory possibilities, the door suddenly opened and caught me by surprise.

Liam stood in front of me, shock etched into his expression. My breath caught as I took in the unfamiliar sight of my fiancé. King Liam, typically adorned in royally appropriate clothing, sported sweatpants and a tee shirt haphazardly pulled across his chest. He looked fresh from bed—but certainly awake.

“Collins?” Liam blinked in astonishment, his cheeks flushing as he admitted, “I was… Well, I was actually on my way to see you.”

“Really?” I beamed, something fluttering in my stomach. Forcing the butterflies down my stomach, something warm and fuzzy replaced it. Affection bubbled up as I leaned in and whispered, “King Liam was coming to my room? Any improper deeds on your mind?”

If it was possible, Liam blushed even brighter. “I couldn’t sleep… knowing you’re here- sleeping alone after your day.”

“We had an amazing day,” I ran my hand down his arm, wrapping my hand around his and squeezing it. After months of trying to contain our emotions and hide our relationship, we were free. Not only were we happily committed but we were out in the open. We didn’t have to hide from the press or maintain decorum for the sake of a fiancé. With one interview, we secured our life together, and even though there were obstacles to come, I was immeasurably happy

Liam’s smile swept across his face as he reached for my other hand, but as he looked into my eyes, his smile wavered, “My father…” he swallowed, casting his eyes down, “The exchange was unfortunate, and you shouldn’t have been subjected to that. You shouldn’t have been subjected to any of this.”

I stepped forward, gently removing my hand from his to stroke his cheek, “Stop doing that to yourself. None of this is your fault.”

“I proposed to Madeleine when I’d already proposed to you,” Liam stared into my eyes as if daring me to refute it, “I let my father come between us- I let a scandal stop me from following my heart. I let you down, Collins. How am I even worthy of you?”

“Don’t you dare say that,” something caught in my throat, suddenly terrified that I was walking into the end of my fairytale. Was he trying to get rid of me? “You are more than worthy of me, and you always have been. You protected me, Liam. And Cordonia. It would have been a scandal that would put my reign- and yours- on shaky ground.”

Liam’s expression was unconvinced, and I understood why. I’d spent many nights trying to rationalize everything. Secretly, I’d wished he’d just proposed to me anyway, but I also wasn’t sure I could have withstood it. At least I could wallow in my shame alone at the House of Beaumont, but as the bride to be, I would have been thrown into the spotlight as I was humiliated. Surely, Liam’s father would have persisted, and maybe I couldn’t have withstood it. Maybe Liam would have questioned his reasons for marrying me…

“Listen,” I whispered, “We can’t change any of it, and we shouldn’t want to. We’re getting married, Liam. We have our entire lives to make up for lost time, and we’re going to do this together,” I pressed my forehead to his, love sweeping through my body like a high as I savored the weight of my engagement ring on my finger.

“I love you, Collins Alexander,” Liam laughed, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist as he pulled me up against him.

“I love you, too,” I squirmed even closer to him, eliminating any space between us, “Though you can’t say that anymore in a few months…”

“Oh?” Liam cocked an eyebrow, kissing the bridge of my nose as he waited for my response.

“I won’t be Collins Alexander,” I smirked, “From henceforth, you may call me Collins, My Queen, My Perfect Fiancé, My Amazing Wife…” I trailed off, giggling as Liam played with my hair.

“Queen Collins Alexander Rhys has a nice ring to it,” Liam kissed my forehead, both of us unable to go without affection now that we were free to show it.

“Rhys?” I smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard your last name before, you know.”

“You should probably get used to it, Mrs. Rhys,” Liam kissed my jaw, earning a sharp gasp from me as I melted closer.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” I reminded Liam, “We still have to survive a wedding.”

Liam nodded thoughtfully, slowly pulling away, and I struggled to hide my disappointment. “As long as you’re still an Alexander, I should probably let you return to your room.”

My eyebrows raised as a laugh built in my chest, “You had sex with me in the Statue of Liberty but won’t let me into your room?”

Liam feverishly blushed, stuttering out a response about how it was different and that it was the heat of the moment, and as he stumbled through his apology for any impropriety on his part, I silenced him with a kiss.

“Liam, I love you. Kinks and all,” I smirked, “Maybe kinks especially.”

“I do not have kinks,” Liam protested, scanning the empty hallway for anyone who might listen in and learn too much about their king.

“Liam, we’ve had sex in a bed once,” I reminded him.

“We were not in a position to share a bed, Lady Collins,” Liam bit on his lower lip, trying to hide how much he enjoyed the conversation.

“We are now,” I reminded him, innocently raising my hands as I continued, “I promise, you’ll get complete propriety from me.”

Liam playfully narrowed his eyes at me in revenge for teasing him, but I couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’m being serious… I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight,” I admitted, chewing on my lower lip, “It doesn’t feel right being in my old room… I haven’t been here since the coronation, and while it may have worked out…” I trailed off, staring at my engagement ring to stay strong, “I think I just need to be with you tonight. To prove to myself it’s all real. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Liam held out a hand, “I feel the same way.”

My eyes lit up, and a burst of happiness swelled through my chest.

“Come to bed,” Liam offered, and I happily obliged, allowing him to lead me inside as I grasped his hand.

It was amazing that, even though we were engaged, this was my first time in his room. It was the perfect room for a king: expansive, tastefully decorated, and full of all of the conveniences he may need. Yet, other than a few photos, it lacked Liam’s touch. I understood why Liam struggled so with his identity. There was nothing here that truly showed it. Even his is private quarters, he was still the king, and I hoped that we could build a home together where he could be Liam the person.

“So, is this where I’ll be moving into as Mrs. Rhys?” I smiled, grazing my fingertips over a photo of Liam in his childhood quartet with Maxwell, Drake, and Bertrand.

“Once the acting sovereign marries, they are given the royal flat. That’s where I grew up…” Liam swept his eyes over his bedroom, “When I finished University, I was moved out of the family apartment and placed in another section of the palace to recognize my adulthood,” Liam chuckled, “It also reminds the younger son of his true status. When Leo abdicated, they collected my things from the spare’s wing and moved them to the heir’s wing.”

“So, they’ve always decided everything for you?” I pang of sympathy hit me as I sat on the edge of Liam’s bed.

“Not everything,” Liam’s eyes swept over me thoughtfully, and I beamed in response. I leaned down to kiss the crown of my head, “And you are the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“Flatterer,” I playfully accused him, pulling him down to kiss me, and Liam chuckled into the kiss. His hands found his way to mine, and his touch lingered on my engagement ring just I lingered on his. It was real. It was all real.

Pulling away from the kiss, Liam climbed into bed beside me and tugged me closer to him. I obliged, wrapping myself around him and enjoying his warmth as we pulled up the covers and settled into bed together. Once the lights were out, only the moon illuminated Liam’s face, and the sight took my breath away. I’d never seen Liam so undignified- hair messy, eyelids heavy with sleep, and cheek marked by a pillow line. And I loved him so much for it.

“Goodnight, Collins,” Liam kissed my lips sleepily, words muffled as he drifted back to sleep.

“Goodnight, Liam,” I tucked my head into his shoulder.

“I can’t wait to spend every night like this,” he murmured.

“Me, too…” I agreed, “Me, too.”


End file.
